


Of Girl Gangs and Secret Handshakes(Podfic)

by Shipsaresinking



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Coming Out, Episode Fix-it, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Pining, Platonic Kissing, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipsaresinking/pseuds/Shipsaresinking
Summary: A fix-it for episode 6. This time with 200% more pining and being gay with your friends.(Podfic length: 25 mins)





	Of Girl Gangs and Secret Handshakes(Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Girl Gangs and Secret Handshakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007715) by [findafight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/findafight/pseuds/findafight). 



Link: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Ow-e7Vm8OQ-vDvNeX9tMd1EIZsGHiZl9/view?usp=drivesdk

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to findafight for writing this and letting me make this little podfic


End file.
